


On the Radio [Fanvid]

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [72]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: College radio AU fanvid to On the Radio by Regina Spektor





	On the Radio [Fanvid]

[stream or download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/55ojj1rf9n1429c/On%20the%20Radio.mp4?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> In order of appearance:  
> [Alex Baker as Cecil](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMEx3KUboVc)  
> [Parle Productions as Cecil](https://www.youtube.com/user/JenxtheJinx/videos)  
> Daryl Samantha as Cecil  
> Avan Jogia as Carlos  
> [CITYBound Cosplay as Cecil](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VImHjzs5k0M)


End file.
